La lista
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagomre con la ayuda de sus amigas prepara una lista con los 10 puntos básicos para seducir a un hombre. ¿Funcionará con Inuyasha? Oneshort


**LA LISTA**

Por quitan vez desde que se puso esa ropa, se ajustó la camisa y la falda. No quería que quedara una sola arruga en la falda lino, ni en la preciosa camisa de seda. Se pasó una mano por la larga melena azabache mientras repasaba mentalmente la estrategia.

Desde que acabó la lucha por la esfera, desde la muerte de Naraku, desde que ella comenzó la preparatoria… Inuyasha estaba muy distante. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en sus estudios si no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el hanyou desaparecería cualquier día?

Muchas noches ya no iba a cenar a su casa, cuando hablaban se mostraba algo distraído y no la molestaba cuando estaba estudiando, de hecho no la molestaba nunca. Si ella no fuera al Sengoku, estaba segura de que el hanyou no volvería a su casa.

- Kagome, ¿te has vuelto a pelear con tu novio? – le preguntó Yuka mientras devoraba una hamburguesa- te ves triste.

- ¡No es mi novio! – exclamó rápidamente- es sólo… un amigo…

- Kagome- Ayumi rió suavemente- no te esfuerces en seguir intentando ocultarlo. Ya lo sabemos todas.

- Pero lo entendisteis mal… - quiso aclarar.

Las tres muchachas sentadas ante ella en su hamburguesería favorita, la miraron sin terminar de creerla.

- Kagome, hace un año que estás suspirando por ese chico- continuó Yuka- y las pocas veces que le vimos… él parecía sentir lo mismo…

- Os lo habréis imaginado… - murmuró la azabache.

- ¿Las tres a la vez?- inquirió Eri sorbiendo un poco de su batido de fresa- además es muy guapo, aprovecha- le guiñó un ojo- no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar chicos tan guapos y atentos.

- ¿Inuyasha guapo y atento?

Que era guapo era mucho más que innegable. Aquella melena plateada tan suave y bien peinada gracias a sus cuidados enmarcaba su fuerte y varonil mentón. Y sus ojos… ¡Qué ojos! Dorados, profundos, intensos… cada vez que la miraba sentía que la iba a consumir si se lo permitía. Además, algo que sólo ella sabía era que bajo ese grueso haori se encontraba un cuerpo atlético y musculado. Una figura esbelta, pero fuerte enmarcada por ondulantes músculos de acero. Ella había acariciado la dureza de su torso y su espalda desnuda cientos de veces y una vez incluso vio lo que se ocultaba bajo su hakama. Pasó vergüenza porque era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así y porque Inuyasha parecía pasarlo peor que ella en ese instante, pero era incapaz de olvidar lo que vio. El hombre al que amaba desnudo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

- ¿Creéis que tendrá fiebre? – preguntó con cierta preocupación Ayumi.

- Yo creo que Kagome no es tan inocentona como parece- Yuka sonrió con malicia- seguro que ya ha probado un poco de esto y un poco de aquello.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? – exclamó Kagome.

La azabache incluso saltó del lugar en el que estaba sentada al escuchar a Yuka. Sabía a la perfección lo que quería decir y el sólo pensamiento la espantó pero sólo durante un instante. Antes de poder levantar unas murallas de timidez en su mente, las imágenes la asaltaron. Los dos solos, abrazados, besándose, la ropa desapareciendo lentamente, la luna llena, un futón mullido sólo para ellos, las caricias…

- Ya me imagino a Kagome- continuó Yuka- fijo que siempre en la posición del misionero, abrazada a él y besándole- suspiró- así una y otra vez y claro los preliminares muy leeeeeeeentamente… -levantó la mano llamando al camarero- ¡Qué aburrido!

Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar como su amiga hablaba de su supuesta vida sexual y estaba a punto de exigirle explicaciones cuando el camarero se detuvo junto a la mesa.

- ¿Puedes traerme otra hamburguesa especial de la casa?- le pidió Yuka- y esta vez no racanees con la mayonesa.

El camarero tomó nota de lo que le decía Yuka y también volvió a tomarle nota a las demás.

- ¿Y usted señorita?

Kagome miró al camarero y luego se volvió a su comida. No había terminado pero para cuando le llegara el helado si lo pedía en ese momento estaría bien.

- Cuando pueda tráigame una copa italiana, por favor.

El camarero asintió y antes de irse arrancó una hoja de su libreta y se la deslizó muy sonrojado. Antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta Yuka agarró la hoja que le había pasado a Kagome y la leyó en voz alta.

- `` ¿Quieres salir conmigo?´´- leyó- ``este es mi número de teléfono…´´ - sonrió- vaya a donde vaya, Kagome siempre triunfa.

Kagome se encogió en el sitio por la vergüenza que le provocaba el episodio ocurrido y entonces recordó lo que debía preguntarle a Yuka.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de antes?

- ¿Con qué? – le respondió sin entender.

- Con eso… eso de que… - balbuceó sonrojada- con Inuyasha siempre sería lo mismo…

- ¡Que eres muy aburrida! – se terminó su batido- no me extraña que te vaya mal con él. Seguro que se está aburriendo de lo mismo.

- ¿Vosotras creéis?

Las tres muchachas asintieron simultáneamente consiguiendo que se encogiera en el sitio.

Desde aquel día había transcurrido una semana entera en la que se había estado preparando. Si Inuyasha la consideraba aburrida, ella iba a cambiar eso. No se acostaba con él y sólo de pensarlo se sonrojaba hasta las raíces del cabello, pero en otros aspectos a lo mejor sí que le resultaba demasiado aburrida e incluso inocentona.

Estaba claro que el hanyou no iba a dar el paso adelante así que estaba decidido que lo haría ella. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para quedarse con el hanyou, lo haría.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer para remediarlo?

- Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que aun hombre se le conquista por el estómago- le indicó Ayumi- deberías prepararle algo delicioso.

Kagome sacó una agenda y comenzó a apuntar todo lo que sus amigas le estaban diciendo. Copió palabra por palabra tal y como hacía cuando tomaba apuntes en clase y una vez llegado a su casa, realizó un esquema del que sacó una lista.

Los diez puntos de la lista se habían convertido en sus diez mandamientos. Todo lo que decía la lista era sagrado y debía cumplirlo a raja tabla para conquistar al hanyou.

_Pasos para realizar el proceso de seducción:_

_1-. Prepararle al sujeto en cuestión una deliciosa comida. A poder ser, algo que sepas que le gusta especialmente._

_2-. Llevar la piel desnuda en los tres puntos clave: piernas, vientre y pecho (escote)._

_3-. Algo de maquillaje para que vea que te interesa llamar su atención._

_4-. Llevar algún objeto que te haya regalado otro chico para provocar una reacción por parte del sujeto._

_5-. Tacones. Las niñas llevan zapatos planos, las mujeres utilizan tacones altos, finos y sexis._

_6-. En vez de llamarle por su nombre utilizar apelativos de este tipo: cariño, cielo, guapo, querido, machote…_

_7-. Ser misteriosa. Que parezca que estás disponible pero luego nunca lo estés._

_8-. Nada de balbuceos, ni expresar ningún tipo de duda. Tienes que parecer segura._

_9-. Movimientos sexis, premeditados._

_10-. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, le pidas que recuerde las fechas importantes. Eso sólo provoca peleas inútiles._

Kagome tras releer toda la lista, la dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar en el espejo. Tenía la fiambrera con un delicioso pastel de mora que le había preparado, la minifalda y la corta camisa revelaban a la perfección los tres puntos clave y sus labios pintados de rojo ruso llamaban seriamente la atención. En su mano, llevaba una pulsera de la suerte que le regaló Houjo para los exámenes.

Decidida a enfrentarse al hanyou, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Por suerte, su familia no estaba en la casa para verla así vestida. Se puso los zapatos negros de tacón de aguja en la entrada y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el pozo debido a lo altos que eran. Iba a aprender a andar bien con esos zapatos y más después de que le costaron la paga de dos meses.

Cogió aire antes de sentarse en el pozo y se lanzó sin poder esperar más. Era ahora o nunca. Inuyasha caía o estaba claro que nunca habría nada entre ellos.

- ¿Pero no estabas haciendo exámenes, mujer?

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar su voz nada más aparecer en el pozo del Sengoku. Inuyasha no podía haber llegado tan de prisa al pozo, era imposible. ¿Estaría allí sentado esperándola?, ¿sería siempre así? No… no podía creerlo.

Al alzar la vista, vio la mano del hanyou extendida, esperando para alzarla. La agarró y sintió como flotaba hasta que sus pies volvieron a posarse sobre el suelo, con la fría y húmeda hierba rozándola. Ya estaba atardeciendo, el panorama era perfecto. ¡Todo estaba a su favor!

El hanyou observó atentamente su atuendo y luego lanzó un bufido.

- ¡Vas a coger un resfriado!

Muy típico del hanyou el ser incapaz de lanzarle un elogio.

- Estoy segura de que entraré en calor en seguida, querido- le guiñó un ojo.

El hanyou la miró asombrado y la sombra de la sospecha se avistó en su rostro. Debía de pensar que estaba enferma o loca.

- Te he preparado una deliciosa tarta de mora, cariño.

A Inuyasha le afectó que le dijera ``cariño´´. Pudo notarlo en sus mejillas sonrojadas al escuchar la palabra y en las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba. Estaba muy avergonzado.

Kagome abrió la fiambrera y en vez de darle la cuchara al hanyou tal y como él esperaba, cogió ella misma con la cuchara un cacho de pastel y se acercó. Inuyasha retrocedió instintivamente hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron quedando sentado en el pozo, al chocar con él. Kagome se apoyó en él apretando su vientre y su pecho contra su torso y le ofreció el pedazo de tarta.

- Di ``aaahhhhhh´´.

- ¿Estás bromando?

- Vamos, no seas un niño malo, Inu.

El que le llamara Inu debió gustarle porque instantáneamente abrió la boca y masticó el pedazo de tarta. Se apuntaría que ese apelativo era su favorito.

- ¿Está buena?

- Sí…

Kagome sonrió y se apartó del cuerpo del hanyou. Lenta y premeditadamente dio exactamente cinco pasos dándole la espalda. Había movido las caderas tal y como le había enseñado Yuka, él debería de haberse fijado.

- Oye Kagome, ¿has crecido? – le preguntó con curiosidad- te veo más alta.

- No, son los tacones… - murmuró decepcionada.

Se giró lentamente encontrándose con el que el hanyou seguía sentado en el pozo observándola fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior coquetamente. Entonces, Inuyasha se fijó en sus labios, sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso, rojo ruso.

- Ka- kagome… - se sonrojó- ¿desde cuándo tú usas esas cosas para los labios?

- Am, esto… - se colocó un dedo sobre el labio mientras le lanzaba una mirada hambrienta- bueno, ya me estoy haciendo una mujer. Pensé que sería hora de empezar a usarlo.

- Ya eres una mujer, ¿eh?

El hanyou dijo esa más para sí mismo que para ella, pero Kagome no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- Sí, ya soy toda una mujer- señaló sin descaro toda la extensión de su propio cuerpo- ¿no lo ves?

- Sí, lo veo…

La azabache volvió a caminar hasta llegar al pozo y en vez de sentarse a su lado, se sentó sobre su regazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. El gesto era muy tierno, pero tampoco estaba mal algo de ternura dentro de toda esa red de seducción.

- Necesito que esta noche vengas al árbol sagrado, al de esta época.

- ¿Esta noche? – repitió recordando la norma número siete- puede que esté ocupada.

- Entonces anúlalo- le dijo sin dudarlo- es importante.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. Por si no lo sabías tengo más compromisos a parte de venir a la época Sengoku.

Quiso levantarse pero entonces él agarró su mano, casualmente la mano en la que llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado Houjo. El hanyou observó la pulsera con curiosidad al principio pero luego, se la acercó a la nariz y la olisqueó. Al instante su expresión se volvió dura e inflexible. Estaba segura de que había identificado el olor pero no le dijo nada, al contrario, se levantó del sitio y ocultó sus ojos en su flequillo.

- ¿Por qué me has traído esa tarta?

El tono de voz del hanyou la asustó pero no le hizo echarse atrás.

- Porque me apetecía prepararte una tarta, ¿es que no puedo?

- Entonces no lo has hecho por el día que es hoy… - murmuró desilusionado.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

El hanyou por fin mostró sus ojos y vio reflejados en ellos auténtico dolor. Había incluso lágrimas luchando por salir, pero Inuyasha las contenía con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué le ocurría?

Extendió sus brazos hacia él dispuesta abrazarle, a intentar consolarle pero él se apartó como si tuviera la lepra y la miró con una mezcla de dolor y de rabia.

- Hoy hace un año exactamente que nos conocimos, hace un año que quitaste de mi pecho la flecha que me mantenía sellado- se puso la mano derecha sobre el corazón- hace un año que estamos juntos…- murmuró- lamento que para ti no sea tan importante…

La muchacha le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Recordaba haber estado rompiéndose la cabeza dos semanas antes para buscar un regalo para Inuyasha. Recordaba la ilusión con la que había leído una y otra vez libros de cocina en busca de una cena ideal para los dos, recordaba la tienda de objetos de fiesta que había visitado…

Pero cuando habló con sus amigas y le dijeron aquello, olvidó todo lo demás. ¿Qué era más importante? , ¿Una semana de entrenamiento inútil para seducir al hanyou o una maravillosa noche celebrando que llevaban un año juntos?

- Inuyasha yo…

- No digas nada más- la interrumpió- vienes aquí vestida para seducir, intentas tentarme con tus deliciosos labios- puso sus manos sobre sus hombros- me preparas mi tarta favorita haciéndome creer que era para celebrar este día- observa con dolor la fiambrera donde se encuentra la tarta- me hablas como si fuera tu amante y luego me rechazas… y encima… - levanto su mano derecha- vienes llevando puesto el presente de otro hombre…

- ¡Maldita lista del demonio! Aquella puñetera lista lo estaba estropeando todo con Inuyasha. ¡A la mierda todo!, ¡ya estaba harta!

Sollozando se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia el pozo de nuevo. Se quitó la pulsera lanzándola bien lejos, se bajó de los incómodos zapatos y se limpió con una manga los labios pintados. Todo ese teatro y ella había olvidado lo más importante. ¡Qué egoísta fue!

- Aunque no te lo creas… - murmuró- lo siento... me he equivocado… he intentado no hacerlo pero me he equivocado…

Se sentó en el pozo dispuesta a lanzarse para ir a su época pero el hanyou la agarró desde atrás y le impidió saltar. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, él la alzó en sus brazos hasta tenerla en vilo y comenzó a andar.

- ¿A-a dónde me llevas? – preguntó nerviosamente.

- ¡Calla!

Kagome por primera vez en su vida obedecía la seca orden lanzada por Inuyasha. Se calló, y no hizo amago tan siquiera de volver a pronunciar otra palabra hasta que llegaron al claro en el que se encontraba el árbol sagrado. Se sintió desfallecer. Ya había anochecido y estaba todo iluminado por unas velas aromáticas que endulzaban el ambiente. Sobre el suelo había una gran manta bien colocada con unos almohadones para la cabeza y en una esquina más mantas. Se sonrojó pensando que a lo mejor el hanyou preparó todo aquello para que hicieran el amor pero entonces sacudió la cabeza, percatándose de que el hanyou no tenía una mente tan perversa.

- ¿Y esto?

- Pensé que podríamos ver las estrellas juntos… - murmuró- ¿querrías?

- Claro que sí.

Kagome permitió que el hanyou la tumbara sobre la manta con la cabeza sobre un almohadón y sonrió cuando él se sentó junto a ella. Las estrellas se veían especialmente hermosas en esa noche de primavera. Necesitaba el contacto del hanyou…

Lentamente y con la mirada fija en el firmamento, fue moviendo su mano hasta rozar la de él. Inuyasha reaccionó agarrando su mano con entusiasmo.

- Intenté seducirte- confesó- últimamente te notaba algo distante por lo que estuve muy deprimida- le sintió tomar aire con fuerza- mis amigas notaron que no me sentía bien y dictaminaron que probablemente tú estabas aburrido de mí- sintió que el hanyou iba a replicar eso pero no se lo permitió continuando- hicimos una lista en la que había diez normas a respetar para seducirte… han fracasado todas y cada una de ellas…

El hanyou se incorporó quedando sentado sin soltar aún su mano y suspiró.

- Desde que murió Naraku no hago más que torturarme un día tras otro pensando que algún día tú no querrás volver- confesó él- cuando estabas en tu mundo ya no iba a buscarte porque pensé que te sentirías presionada y dejarías de venir antes- le hizo una señal para que se callara cuando sintió que iba a interrumpirle- me paso los días sentado en el pozo esperando a que vuelvas y cuando te retrasas más de lo prometido, me pongo muy nervioso- suspiró- yo también hice una lista pero la mía se redujo a una única norma…

Kagome se incorporó y puso su otra mano sobre la mano de Inuyasha que le apretaba la derecha.

- ¿Qué norma?

- Te amo, Kagome.

¡Dios, qué estúpida era! Inuyasha había sido mucho más inteligente que ella por más que le doliera admitirlo. Todo se reducía a eso, ¿por qué complicarlo más?

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo y la besó suavemente antes de ayudarla a tumbarse otra vez. Esta vez, tumbada entre la calidez de sus brazos y observaron el firmamento. De ahora en adelante, verían las estrellas juntos, abrazados, durante todos y cada uno de los días del resto de su existencia.

FIN


End file.
